Talent Confession
by dark-enedties
Summary: sorta song-ficish, Remus decided to use the annual talent show to confess his love to a Sirius Black. Which wouldn't have crossed his mind with out Lily's help of course


I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, and certainly not the song "Blame it on the Rain" - He is We

If i did i'd be a lot richer :)

Read and review!

The entire school of Hogwarts was abuzz with the excitement of the annual talent show. All except for one Remus Lupin, who was struggling so very hard to not be sick at the sight of Sirius and his newest girlfriend obnoxiously "going at it" in the common room. Trying to study once more he pushed the thoughts of jealousy out of his brain trying to instead comprehend his potions text. Yes, after the events of his fourth year Moony had finally come to terms with himself that it wasn't just the hormones that made him wonder what Sirius felt like, even smelled like. No it was much more than lust and after a year had past he had finally settled on the fact that he was in love with his best friend and fellow Marauder Sirius Black.

Naturally Remus wasn't the only one to come to this conclusion, since Lily Evans was just as clever and smart as he. But since Remus was wrapped up in confronting and controlling his own emotions he didn't notice the way Sirius would stare at him for long periods of time and how he would trail after Remus similar to a lost puppy. Which of course was why, after many years of waiting patiently for them to get together, she was going to put her plan into action.

Walking up to Remus she pulled him outside the common room and into a rarely used corridor.

"Are you going to the talent show?" She asked oh so subtly.

"Uh, no" Remus mumbled absently, still trying to wonder why Lily had dragged him away from his book.

"Well you should I mean it's as good a place as any to tell Sirius you're in love with him."

With that statement Moony's face turned as red a tomato.

"Wh- what?"

Lily grinned but continued to press the topic. "I mean you could sing to him or even take him away while everyone's gone."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, Lily" Remus stated half-heartedly, hoping that Lily wouldn't notice.

Oh, but she did and mustering up the best stern look she could gave Remus a look that could quite possibly kill.

"Don't give me that rubbish I see you staring at him all day long and did I mention that he stares at you as well."

At this Remus looked up from the floor he had been studying. "What was that?"

"Like I said he looks at you as well but you are both too shy to make the first move." She paused, waiting for Remus to process it all before continuing. "So that's why you should tell him how you feel."

Remus slumped down on to the floor with a sigh. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

Why not? Well for one thing he's got a girlfriend."

"Remus Lupin that's a sad excuse and you know it, Sirius practically has a new girl every week." Lilly stated pulling out her motherly tone.

Before Remus could utter another excuse a paper was shoved into his face.

"Here" Lily said

"What's this?" Remus asked as he skimmed over the poetry like words on the parchment.

"There lyrics I found in the potions class room after helping Severus. I was thinking that since your good with the guitar and have a decent voice you could sing this for the talent show."

"No way, Lily I'm sorry but I can't" the werewolf stated as he stood up. I mean it was one thing to tell Sirius how he felt but proclaiming it to the entire school, was simply out of the question.

"Oh but you must, or else I'll be forced to tell Sirius myself." Lily threated.

Remus looked up shocked that she would say that.

"You have to take a chance on something sometime, Remus" she tapped the parchment once with her hand and walked away to leave the marauder alone with his thoughts.

The Talent show was already a huge success. Except Sirius was still looking around for Moony who had been avoiding him ever since Lily dragged him away from the common room. It couldn't have been something that he did, right? Trying not to let his imagination run wild with thoughts of what exactly he could have done to make Moony avoid him he missed the announcement for a last minute entry or something. That was until the voice started singing.

_You got me caught in all this mess._

_I guess we can blame it on the rain._

_My pain is knowing I can't have you._

_I can't have you._

_Tell me._

_Does she look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say_

_And the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush?_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy?_

_Am I crazy?_

Sirius's heart stopped as he realized it was Moony who was singing and staring intently at Sirius, singing the lyrics that he had written but lost that one afternoon in potions after helping him with a particularly difficult potion. He was planning to give it to the werewolf as a way to help him finally tell him of how he felt.

_I catch my breath._

_The one you took the moment you entered the room._

_My heart, it breaks at the thought_

_Of her holding you._

_Does she look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say_

_And the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush?_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy?_

_Or is this more than a crush?_

_Is it more than a crush?_

Yet the words seem to flow more gracefully from Remus's mouth and he found himself transfixed on the way his lips moved. Merlin, it was third year all over again. Suddenly he thought over his poem and noticed that Remus had altered the lyrics a bit. Does this mean…?

_Maybe I'm alone in this,_

_But I find peace in solitude_

_Knowing if I had but just one kiss_

_This whole room would be glowing._

_We'd be glowing._

_We'd be glowing._

_Does she?_

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say_

_And the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush?_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy?_

_Or is this more than a crush?_

Sirius jumped up after Moon's had finished the song and ran up to the back of the curtain where the acts entered the stage. Breathing deeply but refusing to slow his pace searched for Moony who, after being directed by an all knowing Lily, was found at the bottom of a stairwell his cheeks still tinted with a blush from singing in front of an audience_ and not to mention a Sirius Black_.

Moony glanced up to find a panting Padfoot and he stood up wondering what was wrong, but before he could find the words Sirius spoke. "That song was it" he paused "was it about – me?" he spoke the last word as if he was unsure.

Remus, still at a loss for words at the idea of Padfoot running up to him even though he was pretty sure he had just thoroughly embarrassed him, didn't notice Sirius get closer until his back was pressed against the stone wall.

"Was it?" Sirius whispered, his lips barely touching Remus's own.

The werewolf gave a nod before Sirius closed the space between them in a long needed and wanted kiss. Both too enthralled in each other to notice lily and James peaking around the corner.

"Told you it would work" Whispered Lily, who was getting slightly uncomfortable watching her friends snog.

"Fine, fine now let's get out of here before I get sick." James stated

"Agreed"

Glancing back on last time enjoying the peace before James realized what exactly it meant to have his two close friends dating; especially two hormonally crazed teenage boys.

Well at least he would be distracted by something else and stop trying to get her to go to Hogsmeade with him.

-The End-


End file.
